An Infatuation
by Valeaze
Summary: Jane loves him and his eager to let him know, but does he return her sentiment?
1. Chapter 1

**This one is especially for my friend, chocolate covered sprinkles, without whom my life would seriously suck. LOL, she's a douche, but she's cool like that.**

"Jane what's wrong?"

Jane turned to Alec as he walked into her room.

"No one would understand"

"You know I would"

"Alec" Jane held her brother's gaze, "Even you may judge me and I don't think I could bare your disapproval."

"Tell me"

"I love my master" she blurted, "I love Aro and I don't think anyone would understand"

"You love Aro? Jane—"

"You see, you don't understand. Everyone believes I'm a child and can't truly love. I may be called heartless, but no one sees me for me. Aro does; he sees Jane, not just one of his killers."

Alec sighed, "Jane, Aro does not love you. He is married to Sulpicia, he loves _her_"

"A ring and marriage does not always equal love. I know he feels for me… He may not love me, but…"

Alec shook his head; he just couldn't believe how disillusioned his sister was.

"I want to go to him and tell him everything I feel—"

"Jane, don't do this—"

"No, Alec you can't understand. If he knows my feelings…he may not return them, but at least he will know how I feel."

Jane rose and headed for the door, but Alec stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Jane please, even you couldn't bear that kind of pain. I don't want to see you—"

Jane whipped her arm from his grasp, "I can bear anything. I just want him to know."

"Why now? Why all of a sudden?"

"When Edward came here it disgusted me to see how far he would go to prove his love for that _human_ and that me of all people was too afraid to even voice mine. I … I want to tell him before… what does it matter to you Alec?"

"You are my sister, I care for you dearly and don't want to see your spirit crushed."

Jane grinned, "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

She then turned and left, leaving Alec worried behind her.

Jane found Aro in the library, it was an enormous room filled with books from centuries of collection. He was alone, which suited Jane fine.

She slowly walked towards him; she just didn't know how to go about this.

Aro turned, a slight smile on his face.

"Jane, my dear, you haven't been in here for awhile."

"I came searching for you master. I wish to speak with you…ummm…tell you…something, but do not know how to say it."

Damn, she had lost her nerve and was infuriated with herself for it.

Aro laughed, "Jane." He held out his hand and Jane hesitantly placed her own in his.

A silent moment passed as Aro concentrated on Jane's racing thoughts. To Jane it felt as if centuries had passed, and finally Aro's eyes opened and he let go of her hand.

Aro laughed again, "Oh Jane, that is sweet of you."

"Master?"

"I've only felt emotion like that a few times before. Sulpicia feels that strongly as well, did you know?"

A low hiss escaped Jane's lips before she could stop it.

"Oh Jane, I never thought you the jealous type. Sulpicia got me first and I could hardly love you like that."

"Why? Because you see me as a child?" Jane screamed, "You know I am the furthest thing from—"

"Jane please, you are not a child, no one here treats you so. You are my most precious gem, but could never be…what Sulpicia is to me. Now stop this, it will only complicate things."

"Stop this? How can you ask me that?"

"Jane," Aro said sternly, "Do not anger me. I care for you, but will not tolerate nonsense from you. Return to your room and take time to think."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the heavy doors to the library opened. She turned and saw Sulpicia step calmly into the room. She walked towards Aro, floating passed Jane and not fully understanding the seething hatred Jane directed at her.

"Sulpicia love, where have you been?" Aro asked.

"I was with Heidi outside of Volterra. We just returned." She turned to Jane, "Jane dear, what's wrong?"

Jane growled, then stormed out of the room, nearly ripping the doors off its hinges.

Sulpicia looked very puzzled, "Why is she so angry?"

Aro smirked, "Don't worry about Jane. Tell me what happened while you were with Heidi."

Jane smashed her room doors open, anger ripping though her. Alec sat on her bed waiting.

"Jane—"

"Don't!" she screamed, flinging herself onto her bed beside him.

Alec could do nothing, but hold her as she wept with no tears.

**So yeah, I wrote this because my friend thinks that there is something going on between Aro and Jane (she even convinced me to put up a poll to ask everyone's opinion). I think there may be, but Jane seems a tad more obsessed than our power hungry Aro, LOL. Anyhoo, hope you liked the story. Back to writing now XD =P **


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG UPS TO CHOCOLATE COVERED SPRINKLES!!!!!!!!!! She's the douche who writes these dedications LOL =P**

"Why do you let her do that?"

Aro turned to look at Sulpicia, puzzled at her annoyance.

"Who?"

"Jane!" she hissed. "She openly disrespects me at times. I want her gone."

"She is a child, love. She's just… a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"The day you came to the library to see me, she had just come to tell me… well, not tell me… she showed me,"

"What?" Sulpicia asked, slightly suspicious. "What did she show you?"

Aro laughed.

"She thinks she's in love with me. Just a slight infatuation."

Sulpicia frowned. "An infatuation? Aro, I don't like that."

Aro stepped towards her and held her in his arms. "What would you have me do? She is my gem and too important to me. Sulpicia dear, please, let it be."

Sulpicia looked in the full-length mirror, gazing at herself and her husband. She knew he loved her, but she dreaded the day when that love would have to war with his deadly ambition. She loved him too much to let some petulant child ruin her existence.

"For you, Aro, I will let it be."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, then left her alone in their room.

**LOL, my friend is like my unofficial beta reader and loves to add her own dedications. LOL, she's cool like that =P Well enjoy the chapter!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

An Infatuation Chapter 3

Sulpicia floated through the cold labyrinth of Volterra, making as much noise as a ghost. She stopped in her tracks when she heard whispers around the corner. She looked to see who it could be and was slightly surprised to see Jane furiously whispering to her brother Alec.

_This is Volterra, we have no secrets here. Aro knows everything._ Sulpicia shook her head, listening intently, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"…he doesn't understand--"

"Jane don't be foolish! You knew the risk when you went to him. Just accept that he doesn't feel--"

"No! Alec listen to me. He just doesn't understand yet. Aro thinks it's a passing fancy, a childish infatuation, but I love him! I know it as I know my heart does not beat."

Sulpicia heard all this and was flooded with anger. This stupid wretch meant to lay claim to her husband. That was unacceptable. She turned into the large hallway, catching Jane and Alec by surprise.

"Jane."

Jane turned and stepped towards her, calm written on her face, "Yes mistress?"

Jane clearly saw the anger and hatred in Sulpicia's eyes and was arrogant enough to betray a small smirk.

Sulpicia hissed, "Listen to me, you had better hope that the so-called 'love' you feel for MY husband passes. If this nonsense continues I may not think you so important to us that you can't be rid of."

Jane's smirk seemed to widen, "Well mistress, I doubt my master would agree. Do you intend to dispose of me without his knowledge?"

In seconds Sulpicia's hand clawed across Jane's face, making the girl stagger. Jane growled in anger and, without thinking, used her power. Sulpicia fell to the floor, a piercing scream tearing from her lips. Alec couldn't believe this; he grabbed his sister, "Jane stop! Please, it's Sulpicia!"

But Jane simply shrugged him off; all she saw was her only obstacle, the only reason her master could not love her the way she believed he should. Another scream tore from Sulpicia's lips as Alec stood helpless. He was torn between helping his mistress and placating his sister. He had never attacked Jane before and couldn't bring himself to do so now, even for Sulpicia.

Suddenly Alec looked up, hearing footsteps and voices. Jane hadn't noticed, too consumed with joy, believing she was closer to her goal. Alec looked in the direction of the noise and in seconds Aro turned the corner; Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi following him. He looked down at Sulpicia's writhing form and a deep guttural growl escaped his lips. Before anyone could move Felix was beside Jane, knocking her to the floor. Sulpicia lay still on the ground taking shallow breaths, as if she couldn't gather enough air.

Everyone looked from Jane to Sulpicia in confusion, all except Aro. For the first time in centuries the smiling mask was gone. In its place Aro was seething with anger, almost shaking from its enormity. He was beside Sulpicia in a heartbeat, lifting her up in his arms.

"Sulpicia?"

"I'm fine," she said. She looked up to him and placed her hand on his, sending all her thoughts into his mind. He held her for one more instant, while Jane still lay on the floor miserably watching the exchange. _It should be me in his arms, not her_, she thought. Anger was still written on his face as he lifted Sulpicia to her feet. As she walked towards the group behind him he went to Jane and hauled her up by her collar.

"Jane aren't you happy with your life here? Do you want me to end it because that can be done."

"Master--"

"Don't speak," he said the words plainly, almost conversationally, and this terrified her, "I told you to stop this foolishness. I don't want to hear about any more of your ridiculous delusions or any professions of love. Did you think you could attack Sulpicia and I would just allow it and welcome you with open arms?"

"You don't understand, I wish you would simply try to understand--"

Aro's eyes narrowed, then without warning he threw Jane's body into the far wall, destroying it like weak glass. Felix, who still stood nearby, actually took a small step back; it was very rare that Aro or any of his masters showed their true strength. So much was hidden beneath those seemingly fragile exteriors.

Aro turned to Alec, "Why didn't you stop her?"

Alec actually gulped as the rare feeling of fear crept up his spine, "I didn't know how to stop her."

Aro smirked then turned to leave, followed by Sulpicia and the others. Alec turned and saw Jane pulling herself from the rubble; humiliation and misery was the only thing he could see on her face and it was so rare to see those feelings in Jane that his dead heart broke.

"Jane," Alec held out his hand, ready for anger or resentment. Instead she ran into his arms, showing a vulnerability that few had a chance to see.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I don't know what this means for us. What if he decides to get rid of me? Of us?"

Alec simply shook his head, "I don't know"

Sulpicia sat in her room, quietly watching Aro's still form. He had sat still as death for almost an hour now and it was slightly unnerving.

"Aro?"

"Yes love," he said, looking up at her.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I've done what I intend to do."

Sulpicia glared at him, "So you intend to do nothing. She attacked me, how can you let her do that?"

"Love, I told you she is much too important to easily dispose of. Besides, you did provoke her," he replied, a small grin on his face.

"Provoke her? Aro, I gave her a warning, a well-deserved one. If anything, she provoked me. How can you defend her? It's as if you actually do love the little wench."

Aro rose from his seat, and took her hand pulling her towards him.

"Sulpicia are you jealous? Of a child? You know that's ridiculous"

He held her firmly to his chest and she gasped, "She's hardly a child."

Aro laughed, "There is no need to compete with a child, sweet."

He leaned into her and kissed her softly then whispered in her ear.

"Don't ask me to get rid of her again. I've built this, but even a slight tremor could destroy. It would pain me greatly if you became that tremor. If Jane troubles you again I will deal with her in my way."

Aro left her with one last kiss then left the room.

Sulpicia sat looking towards the door he had just walked through, and a chill ran through her body.

**LOL, so this just ran through my head while I was supposed to be doing homework and studying. Who wants to do that when they can write? So anyway, I hope u guys like this one. Poor Jane, she can't catch a break. Another shout out to Chocolate Covered Sprinkles (lol, hilarious name) my unofficial beta-reader. She's such a funny douche!!! XD Anywho, ENJOY!!!! And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane stood before Aro in the throne room, hoping that this was not her end. She had been called here only moments before and feared what Aro would do. It frightened Jane that no one surrounded them, she and Aro were completely alone; neither Marcus nor Caius sat here or any of the Volturi guard. Jane had no idea what this meant, but knew it couldn't be good.

"Master, you called me?"

"Yes Jane," he sighed, "We seem to have a problem."

"Master--"

"Don't speak when I'm speaking Jane, it's rude," he said calmly.

Jane's mouth snapped shut. Aro stood up and walked towards her, then placed his hand on her cheek.

"You don't seem to understand the way of things," he looked curious for a moment, "Why do you think you love me?"

"Master, I don't think it, I know. I love you with every fiber of my being. No one wants to understand how I feel. I know Sulpicia is your wife, but can't you make room in your heart for me as well?"

A smirk touched Aro's lips, "So, you'd be content being called my whore behind your back."

Jane winced, that statement stung her and she said nothing. She looked up at him and saw the slightest hint of pity run through his crimson eyes. She recoiled in shock, pulling her face from his touch.

"You pity me? I don't want sympathy, I want…" she couldn't finish.

"Jane, sweet, you can tell me you love me all you want, but I can't and won't return the sentiment. You're my most precious gem; can't you be content with that?"

"If by gem you mean tool, then no. You're treating me like an idiot child."

"Well, you are a child and despite centuries of existence that isn't likely to change," Aro stepped towards her again and cupped her small face in his hands.

For a moment Jane let herself believe her delusion, that she was a step closer to the love she craved, but realization hit her as she caught Aro's smirk. Again she stepped away from him, this time in anger.

"Don't touch me" she hissed.

Aro laughed, "Since when have you had a problem with that?"

"You can see every thought I've ever had and know that I speak truth. You know how long I've…felt this way, but still you throw it in my face… You don't care. I'm just a weapon to you, nothing more, not a real person."

"Dear Jane, don't say that. I care a great deal for you as I care for all my gems, but Sulpicia is not like the rest of you. She belongs by my side."

Jane looked down, "And if Sulpicia were gone?" she whispered.

Instantly the smile on Aro's face was gone. His hand encircled her throat and held her several inches above the ground.

"Jane, that is not in any way funny," it seemed to come out in a growl, "You already crossed a line. Harm her or even threaten her again and you will be the one who is gone."

He then dropped her, and turned to sit on his throne.

"How do you know that you love Sulpicia?" Jane blurted out.

Aro's face remained blank, "You may leave now Jane."

"You won't even consider the possibility--"

"Jane I am done. If I hear any more of this I'll be angry not just annoyed. Go, now."

Jane nodded, walking away, and leaving Aro alone on his throne.

He sat there, his eyes closed in thought, until Caius floated in.

"Caius this is not the time. Go away."

"This is my home as well Aro; I can come and go as I please."

Aro gave him an icy look then turned away, "What do you want?"

"Jane is giving you trouble."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Caius actually smiled, "No need to be so ill-tempered, brother. Sulpicia is angry. She's with Athenadora now and can't seem to calm down."

"Are you a spy now?"

"Aro please, when either of those two are angry I can't get far enough. If Jane were just a useless pawn I would say get rid of her, but unfortunately it's not so simple. She's using that against you, she knows she won't be so easily rid of."

Aro sighed, "I care for Jane."

"Oh, so you do."

Aro glared at him, "Don't be foolish, I care for her like…"

"A daughter?"

Aro chuckled, "No, not like that."

"I see, like a very important jewel, not like a daughter, but you don't count her as one of the others. But Aro, when have you had trouble destroying what you care for?"

Aro turned to Caius with annoyance "Jane is important Caius; I'm not going to give up a power like that over something so stupid."

"She poses a threat to your wife; I don't think that is something stupid."

"I didn't mean it like that…go away Caius, I have to think."

Caius smirked, "Well then I can't interrupt that, not with all the random bits of thought running through your mind, most of them not your own."

Caius turned to leave then turned back, "If Jane is too much of a problem I will get rid of her, despite what you say. We all saw what she did to Sulpicia and I'm sure no one would rally to Jane's side."

When he left Aro sat alone again. He laughed to himself, "My existence has become much more interesting."


End file.
